


Discoveries

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [255]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: It was something of an accident, the way Kotetsu discovered it.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: Tumblr Fics [255]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/185342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “What happens if I do this?” from [this list](https://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/622569419618582528/50-dialogue-prompts). Originally posted to Pillowfort [here](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1519543).

It was something of an accident, the way Kotetsu discovered it. They were lying in bed together, Bunny using Kotetsu's chest as a pillow while Kotetsu idly ran a hand up and down his back. He let his hand drift up into Bunny's hair, just to touch it as he so often did, and tugged on a lock of it. 

He was not expecting the noise Bunny made, which was one that normally only came out when they had a lot less clothing on. 

Kotetsu stopped what he was doing, and Bunny's entire body tensed up. 

"You really like that, huh?" Kotetsu asked. 

"Apparently so," Bunny said, in the tone of voice that meant he was hoping Kotetsu wouldn't abuse that knowledge. 

Kotetsu wasn't going to _abuse_ it. He wouldn't do it in public or anything like that. But he liked making Bunny feel good, and Bunny deserved having someone who would do that for him. And here, where it was just the two of them, well...

"What happens if I do this?" Kotetsu buried his hand fully in Bunny's hair and pulled. 

Bunny made another, louder noise, one that sent a jolt of heat straight down Kotetsu's spine. He sat up with a glare, although the glare might have been more effective if he hadn't _also_ looked like he wanted rip Kotetsu's shirt off with his bare hands. "You need to stop that." 

"Why?" Kotetsu asked, genuinely confused. 

"Because you shouldn't do that if you're only teasing." 

Kotetsu smiled and tugged on Bunny's hair again. "Who said I was just teasing, Bunny-chan?" 

Bunny's eyes fluttered closed, and when he opened them again, he pinned Kotetsu to the bed with a bruising kiss. 

They didn't get out of bed for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
